conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Department of Defense (EV)
The Union of Everett Department of Defense (EVDOD, DOD or DoD) is the Everetti federal department allocated the largest level of budgetary resources and charged with coordinating and supervising all agencies and functions of the government relating directly to national security and the Union of Everett armed forces. The DoD is the major tenant of The Pentastar building in Everett City, and has three main components—the Departments of the Ground Forces, Navy, and Air Force. Among the many DoD agencies are the Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency (DARPA), the Pentastar Force Protection Agency (PFPA) and the National Security Agency (NSA). The department also operates several joint service schools, including the National War College. In April of 2011, a re-organization program was announced to reduce excessive military spending and preparedness. The military projected an upgrade of the military to take in enhanced combat technologies and reduce Marines activity by forming a reserve force. Other military organizations would also expand with recruitment in the Union of Everett Crisis Unit rising to 50,000 law enforcers and the Militant Forces would take on another 10,000 special forces operatives for enhancement of homeland security rather than overseas combat. Organization The Department includes the Ground Forces, Navy and Air Force, as well as non-combat agencies such as the National Security Agency and the Defense Intelligence Agency. The DoD's annual budget is less than $400 billion annually. Civilian control over matters other than operations is exercised through the three service departments, the Department of the Ground Forces, the Department of the Navy and the Department of the Air Force. Each is led by a service secretary, who are below Cabinet rank. In wartime, the Department of Defense has authority over the Coast Guard; in peacetime, that agency is under the control of the Department of Homeland Security (DHS). During times of declared war, the Coast Guard operates as a part of the Navy. The Pentagon, in Arlington County, Virginia, across the Potomac River from Washington, D.C., was the headquarters of the Department of Defense from June 2005 until September 2008. The Pentastar, located in Everett City, New York, became the new DoD headquarters building in September of that year. The Department of Defense is protected by the Pentastar Force Protection Agency, a division of the Militant Forces, which ensures law enforcement and security for The Pentastar and various other jurisdictions throughout Everett City. Command Structure The command structure of the Department of Defense chain of command runs from the President of the Union of Everett, through the Secretary of Defense, to the combatant commanders who command all military forces within their area of responsibility. The Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff and the service Chiefs of Staff are responsible for readiness of the Everetti military and serve as the President's military advisers, but are not in the chain of command. Each service is responsible for organizing, training and equipping military units for the commanders of the various Unified Combatant Commands. Unified Combatant Commands *'ACOM': American Command, Fort Kentucky Air Force Base, Kentucky **'STRATCOM': Strategic Command, Fort Kentucky Air Force Base, Kentucky **'ATCOM': Atlantic Operations Division, Naval Station Norfolk, Virginia **'PACCOM': Pacific Operations Division, Naval Station Pearl Harbor, Hawaii *'SOCOM': Special Operations Command, MacDill Air Force Base, Florida *'MEMCOM': Middle East Military Command, Naval Air Station Larak Island, Qeshm, Iran *'ASICOM': Asian Command, Naval Air Station Chennai Joint India-Everett, Chennai, India *'EURCOM': European Command, NATO SHAPE, Casteau, the Netherlands Service Branches Ground Forces The Union of Everett Ground Forces is the primary ground based combat service branch of the Armed Forces. The primary and largest of its sub-branches is the Union of Everett Marine Corps, in which nearly 2,000,000 active and reserve troops are employed. Between 2003 and 2011, the Marine Corps was fully active at all times. 2012 brought about military re-organization for deployment into active operations enhanced technological capabilities, which reduced the need at the time for a massive active troop force. Of the 2,000,000 Marines, 750,000 are active, while 1,250,000 remain as reserves. Marine Corps divisions utilize some of the worlds most advanced ground combat equipment, including new tanks, designed to compete with United States M1 Abrams and Russian T-90 tanks, infantry fighting vehicles and armored personnel carriers such as the new series of M120 Shapeshifter multi-purpose systems (abandoned by the United States Future Combat Systems program), enhanced aerial combat vehicles such as the CV-22 Osprey, AH-88 Wasp attack helicopter, CH-53K Super Stallion and the UH-90 Taurus utility helicopter, all of which, will out perform older combat vehicles utilized by the United States and Russia. Primary small arms used by the Marines include replacements for the United States' M-16 and M4 carbines with bullpup styled and Israeli assisted enhanced assault combat rifles such as the AM-777 Bullpup Carbine and defenses such as enhanced body armor rejected by the United States and sold to and developed further in Everett, Dragonskin Body Armor, capable of withstanding and protecting soldiers from dozens of assault weapon round impacts and even grenades. Automated Forces The Automated Forces, while not requiring human combat soldier, employs nearly 1,500 trained tech-officers, who maintain command of the droid command centers for combat droids throughout the country and throughout the several branches of the military and government, who utilize them for varied purposes. With nearly 100,000 combat droids in service, these are commanded with both limited artificial intelligence and satellite controls, by tech-officers working under the authority of the Ground Forces. Droids and drones are increasing in their use in combat situations, largely during intense combat, special operations and general military combat assistance including security operations, protective detail, bomb squad sweeps, I.E.D. detonation and peacekeeping. Militant Forces The Militant Forces are the Union of Everett's primary special operations force, which works often along side most military operations in all branches. Comparable with the United States Navy SEALs, Militant Forces operatives are used in reconnaissance missions, usually before a military operation and in a variety of special combat roles, including rescue of hostages, sabotage of enemy combatant bases, vehicles or other targets, takedown or assassination of enemy combatants, most often terrorists or war criminals and are most notable for providing security and protection of government officials, similar to the United States Secret Service. An estimated 15,000 operatives and agents exist. Planetary Security Force The Union of Everett's Planetary Security Force (PSF), is a highly classified and secretive branch of special forces combat under the Department of Defense. The force of agents, undisclosed by the government, consists of at least 650 of the nation's top and best military veterans and special forces agents available. The PSF force was formed upon formation of the Security Alliance, which aligns several nations around the world, which are known for their democratic stances and anti-terrorist views. The agents operations vary, but can include assassination of high level targets, including heads of state, rescue operations of hostages, often those of high profile, infiltration of foreign governments or terrorist organizations, sabotage of espionage, among other missions. The PSF branch works most closely with Israeli Mossad and ensures global security and stability by intervening in black and silent ops to prevent and avoid threats to the world. PSF agents are armed with the highest level of technology and training available within the Union of Everett. Similar to Militant Forces agents, the PSF utilizes a variety of high tech weapons and vehicles for deploying and operating in combat zones. Most operatives are deployed either by modified stealth B-2 Spirit bombers, deploying via para-drop or via the Quebec-class submarine, deploying into a hot zone by sea. Air Force The Union of Everett Air Force is a aerial combat branch of the military. Utilizing the most advanced technology available in the 21st century, including following years of declassification and disclosure of United States secret and or patented technologies following secession, the Union of Everett maintains the most vital role of its entire armed forces, aerial superiority in combat. The Air Force employs almost 450,000 employees and combat personnel and maintains an air combat fleet of over 8,000 varying aerial vehicles, ranging in combat fighters, support aircraft, supply and cargo planes, helicopters and drones. Along with many Western powers, Everett has increasing utilized drone air combat vehicles but has also shifted the use of non-stealth aircraft with introducing stealth aircraft for both greater effectiveness and a display of power and deterrence against enemy forces from engaging in combat. Everett's primary air superiority fighter is the SF-22 Raptor II, a dual air and space combat stealth fighter, capable of out performing the next best fighters on the planet, including the former United States developed F-15 Strike Eagle. The Raptor II, based on the United States designed and Everetti produced F-22 Raptor, uses greatly enhanced technologies declassified and manufactured from U.S. reverse engineered alleged "UFO" technologies. A large portion of Everett's air combat aircraft have been upgraded or replaced or are in the process of near future replacement with new and enhanced vehicles which use these "UFO" technologies. The Air Force's number one deterrent against possible wars and conflicts are the use of its General Fusion Warhead weapons, which use a fusion core to generate a devastating explosion comparable with the U.S. MOAB bomb and Russian "FOAB" bomb. The Air Force uses more often fighter and fighter-bombers in combat operations than full bomber aircraft. Flying only three types of bombers in the entire force, two are used in general combat, the B-52 Stratofortress and the B-1 Lancer and one is reserved for strategic nuclear/fusion strikes, the B-2 Spirit stealth bomber. Space Force The Everetti Space Force is one of only a few nations that maintain an actual space combat force. Using the SF-22 Raptor II as the primary space combat vehicle, the Space Force's primary missions include destroying satellites, testing future combat systems and space exploration technologies. The Space Force, under command of NASA during peacetime and control of the Air Force during wartime, is the leading government agency in 21st century research and development of modern and future space technology. The Space Forces employ a small portion of the total Everetti Armed Forces, numbering around 25,000, of which most are military research personnel. The Space Force maintains authority over satellite systems for the federal government, including Everetti military satellites and plays a large role in the country's Strategic Defense Initiative programs, which ensure the defense of the homeland from nuclear attack. Orbital Security Under the command of the military portion of the Space Force, an undisclosed but estimated amount of 1,000 military Air Force officers retain control and maintenance of the Planetary Defense System satellite array, the PDS, which is Everett's first line of defense from ICBM attack. The constellation monitors missile launches across the globe and are prepared at any moment, the fire upon from orbit, and shoot down, a threatening ICBM or other missile carrying weapons of mass destruction. The Orbital Security branch of the Air Force also retains control of several other undisclosed satellite grids and constellations which are used in other defense systems or research programs. Navy The Union of Everett Navy is the nation's military branch which takes the role of sea based combat. The Navy's overall use has declined into 2012 as Air Force operations increased its role in combat missions and the Ground Force's increased role in engaging in combat operations with special operations missions. The result has been a generally decreased need for transiting troops by sea, engaging in sea battles or requiring Naval fleets in most conflicts outside of international relief efforts. Regardless, the Union of Everett has ensured a lead in its naval power by maintaining a total fleet of nearly 300 combat vessels as of 2012. The Union of Everett Navy will decrease that number to nearly 225 to 250 vessels as older vessels are replaced with higher technology and some stealth design vessels, which will increase efficiency and decrease costs. The Navy employs some 350,000 personnel, who serve aboard the 287 currently active vessels and at Everetti Naval installations. Several new classes of vessels have been introduced and are undergoing their first of class constructions and deployments as replacement for a variety of aging U.S. developed and adopted Navy vessels, including the 1970's era Nimitz-class nuclear aircraft carriers, which are due for replacement with the new Ford-class Mk3-fusion aircraft carriers, the 1970's era Oliver Hazard Perry-class frigates with the Harris class stealth Frigate, Freedom-class LCS Corvette and the Independence-class LCS Frigate. The Ohio-class nuclear SSBN submarine is also in the process of replacement with greatly enhanced Quebec-class fusion SSBN submarines and the Wasp-class and the Tarawa-class amphibious carriers are due to be replaced by the America-class ships. The Union of Everett although, has designed and reintroduced the battleship into the field of sea combat with the Massachusetts-class Battleship, which takes on the role of replacing the Arleigh Burke-class destroyers and Ticonderoga-class guided missile cruisers as a heavy fire support ship with defense and offensive capabilities equally intimidating as any Nimitz-class or Ford-class super-carriers entering a region of combat. The size of the Navy's fleet is expected to decrease to 175 or so vessels by 2030, as technological capabilities will render large fleets obsolete. Coast Guard The Union of Everett Coast Guard is a sub-branch of the Navy which is charged with the duty of sea border security and defense. The Coast Guard outside of wartime performs duties of border security and monitoring and assisting vessels at sea, responding to rescue calls for seafarers and enforce Everetti sea port and customs regulations and security. The Coast Guard maintains a count of some 60,000 employees and personnel. The Coast Guard is aided by an automated sea vessel tracking border, which monitors Everetti territorial borders and alerts the Coast Guard to border violations including unlawfully intruded waters by other nations' militaries, including the 2009 incident of two Russian submarines violating the territorial waters off the Atlantic coast of Everett. Category:Union of Everett Category:Organizations